Split Feelings
by Humphrey93
Summary: Random Charmed Story I'm writing.


Her chest rose up and down at a steady beat as she slept safe in her bed. Safe and oblivious to the demon watching her. Unconscious and surreal were the first two words that Cole thought of his beloved girl friend as he watched her sleep. He was battling with his demon and at the moment he was loosing. He knew that he was supposed to kill her. If he did it would be the end of the Charmed Ones forever, but he couldn't do it. Or at least his human half couldn't do it. He loved her too much. He loved her more than he loved himself, and that scared him. However, if he didn't kill her like the Source told him to, he would be gone forever, which would cause her pain. As redundant as his scenario seemed he knew that death was the only option. He was weak minded, his human emotions saw to that. He could feel love, pain, anger, and passion more so than any other demon in the underworld, and he held the most power. So why was it that a girl sleeping in her bed lost in her dreams scared him? He watched her roll over and readjust her body so that her curves fit well with the mattress and drift deeper into slumber. Watching this for him was almost like a wild wolf watching a young lamb, so vulnerable and in the open. Any demon could waltz right into her room and kill her, even the lower class ones. Yet here he was, having trouble with the thought. It sickened him. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that the clock on her bedside read 6:49AM. He knew that she would be getting up soon so she could start her day, and by soon, he meant any second. He crept over by her side and kissed her gently on the forehead, wishing her a great day silently in thought, and then he shimmered away.

Seconds later the alarm started screeching through the manor, and Pheobe awoke with a start. She hit her alarm so it would shut up, and then she threw the covers off her bed and stood up. Mornings weren't her finest hour, and she needed to be ready to leave in 45 minutes so she could meet Cole for coffee. Without thinking she threw a light blue tank top, blue jeans, a red sweater, and black ankle boots out of her closet as she walked into her bathroom.

The sound of the shower woke Piper with a start, as it usually did. She knew that Pheobe was probably getting ready, which meant that Pru would be getting up shortly as well. Although she didn't need to, Piper got out of bed and put on a light yellow bathrobe with matching slippers as she exited her bedroom. The hallway was quiet, dark, and empty, as it should be at this time of the morning. The tan walls were painted with old photographs that described the Halliwell history frame by frame. When she finished descending the stairs she entered her favorite part of the entire manor; the kitchen. It smelled like the muffins she made for everybody last night after everybody went to bed, and she inhaled the scent. It was always a comforting feeling for her to be in the kitchen, it was the only time she felt as if she could be herself without anyone judging her. It was a fantastic feeling that she dared not take for granted. She turned on the coffee pot and got three cups out from the cupboards. Helping herself to a muffin, she opened up her brand new cook book and started to think of some new recipes she could try around the house.

Half an hour passed by and she heard the sound of footsteps descending the stairs. Piper quickly set down her book and poured a cup of coffee for whichever sister came through the kitchen door first. Unsurprisingly, it was Pheobe.

"Good morning" Piper said to her little sister as she was assessing the outfit she had chosen for the day. It was the right colors, and the right makeup; she looked beautiful.

"Hey, I gotta run. I'm going to be late for a date." Pheobe replied, however, before Piper could respond she was out the door. That was the usual thing that happened whenever Cole was going to meet her somewhere. As the middle child, Piper was used to feeling neglected and unappreciated, however, she tried not to let the others know about it. Feeling defeated she decided to go upstairs and get ready for the day.


End file.
